Aka Family
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Bagaimana kehebohan, kelucuan, kegajean, kenistaan, dan ke- ke- yang lain dari para Aka Family? Penasaran? Langsung baca aja!/OOC, AU, typo(s)/AkaFuri, KaruOku, Sasori jomblo(?)


**Hai, minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Akasuna no Zaa-chan yang paling imut dan cantik nan sableng ini! Ini fanfic nista saya yang keberapa, saya juga gak tau*digaplok*. Kini tokoh utamanya berasal dari anime yang berbeda. Ya, crossover gitu, deh. Tokoh utamanya sama-sama menggunakan nama 'Aka'dan sama-sama berambut merah juga sama-sama psikopath!*ditendang*. Oke, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, langsung kita mulai saja!**

 **Disclaimere : Semua fandom ini bukan milik saya. Kalo milik saya, saya bakal jadiin semuanya yaoi#plakk**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Main Chara : Akasuna no Sasori, Akashi Seijuuro, Akabane Karma**

 **Warning : OOC tingkat kecepatan Koro-sensei, AU, typos, gaje, membingungkan.**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalo para readers juga senang ya bagus!*ditabok***

 **AKA FAMILY**

Nama : Akasuna no Sasori

Nama panggilan : Sasori

Umur : 17 tahun

Tanggal lahir : 8 November

Kelas : 12

Nama Sekolah : Akatsuki High School

Tinggi badan : 164 cm

Golongan darah : O

Cita-cita : Pembunuh kelas S

Status : Jomblo

Sasori adalah anak tertua sekaligus terpendek di keluarga Aka. Perbedaan tingginya sama adik-adiknya tuh, jauuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh banget! Pokoknya dia tua tapi pendek. Tua kok pendek? Gapapa, yang penting punya muka unyu.

Sasori tuh yang paling beda sama saudaranya yang laen. Tinggi beda jauh, golongan darah beda, tanggal lahir jaraknya lumayan jauh, status beda, dll(dan lain lupa). Makanya ntuh Sasori merasa terbuang(?).

Kita bahas status.

Muka unyu, tampang oke, penampilan keren, tapi kok jomblo? Katanya alesannya gegara dia tuh pilih-pilih. Pilih-pilih apa gak laku, mas?

Katanya dia begini, "Mending gue jomblo daripada yaoi," gitu kata dia. Yakin tuh?

Oke, ganti topik!

Dia masih anak sekolah, tapi kok cita-citanya jadi pembunuh? Kerja part time aja di cafe, gimana mau jadi pembunuh coba?*ditendang Sasori*

Oh, ternyata dia hobi buat kugutsu. Boneka kayu yang ada senjatanya itu, lho. Terus ada racun-racunnya juga. Terus digerakin pake remote control(inget! Ini AU).

Ada juga yang namanya hitokugutsu. Boneka dari manusia. Akan kuulang, MANUSIA! **MANUSIA!** Apa perlu diunderline? Italic?

Setelah ditelusuri lagi, ternyata dia udah membunuh berpuluh-puluh orang untuk dijadikan hitokugutsunya. Apa gak ketangkep polosi, ya? Polisinya aja takut sama dia-_-

.

Nama : Akashi Seijuuro

Nama panggilan : Akashi(kalo dipanggil sama temen), Sei(kalo dipanggil sama kakak dan adiknya)

Umur : 15 tahun

Tanggal lahir : 20 Desember

Kelas : 10

Nama sekolah : Rakuzan

Tinggi badan : 173 cm

Golongan darah : AB

Cita-cita : pembunuh make gunting(?)

Status : Yaoi(seme)

Akashi adalah anak kedua di keluarga Aka. Dia tuh sebelum potong rambut, cakeeeeepppppp banget! Tapi dia motong poninya, terus jadi jeleeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk banget!*dicekek*

Lo pada tau gak gunting si Akashi punya siapa? Katanya, si Akashi tuh nyolong guntingnya si Midorima. Waktu itu, benda keberuntungan Midorima kan gunting, abis itu, guntingnya malah dicolong si Akashi*gunting melayang*.

Sekarang kita bahas cita-citanya.

Cita-cita apaan tuh? Pembunuh make gunting? Alay amat! Emangnya ada pembunuh pake gunting? Tau gak jawaban si Akashi pas ditanyain alesan kenapa dia milih cita-cita begitu? Tingkat keanehan cita-citanya gak jauh beda sama alesannya. Katanya gini, "Biar spesial," spesial darimana coba?

Kita bahas status—what! Ternyata dia yaoi berstatus seme! Ya ampun, tobat Akashi. Lo pada mau tau ukenya Akashi siapa? Mau tau? Bayar dulu, donk!*dikeroyok*

Oke, gue kasih tau. Ukenya adalah—

Hayo, pada maunya siapa? Kuroko? Mibuchi Reo? Atau Furihata?

Jawabannya adalah, Furihata! Selamat bagi Furihata yang berhak mendapatkan—lho kok jadi gak nyambung?

Jadi ukenya Akashi adalah Furihata. Apa udah gak ada cewek lain di dunia ini ampe lu mau yaoi? Tau gak alasan dia yaoi? Di bilang begini, "Normal itu mainstream," begitu katanya. Lu mah maunya yang anti-mainstream mulu! Tapi, gak gitu juga kali!

.

Nama : Akabane Karma

Nama panggilan : Karma

Umur : 14 tahun

Tanggal lahir : 25 Desember

Kelas : 9

Nama sekolah : Kunugigaoka Junior High School

Tinggi badan : 175 cm

Golongan darah : AB

Cita-cita : Membunuh Koro-sensei

Status : Udah ada yang punya

Karma adalah anak terakhir di keluarga Aka. Walau yang paling terakhir, dia adalah yang paling tinggi. Lo itung aja perbedaan tinggi badan Sasori sama Karma.

Kalo lagi jalan bareng Sasori, pasti yang dikira adik itu Sasori. Beh, bukan adik lagi malah! Bahkan ampe dikira anak!

Anak terpintar di Kunugigaoka. Walaupun dia menetap di kelas yang paling terasingkan, yaitu kelas 3-E. Kelas yang berada di bukit.

Beh, apalagi pas ulangan MTK. Bagus banget nilainya! 100!

Dia adalah anak terpintar, tapi liat lho cita-citanya. Masa ngebunuh guru sendiri? Kan konyol! Lu bunuh dia pake 10000000000 pisau dan pistol, juga gak bakal kebunuh tuh guru-_-

Kita liat statusnya.

Apa? Udah ada yang punya? Siapa tuh?

Ada yang tau? Yap, betuh! Jawabannya adalah Okuda Manam **i** . Cewek culun berkacamata yang pintar IPA. Beh, cowoknya pinter MTK, ceweknya pinter IPA. Lengkap sudah.

Tapi kenapa Karma mau aja ya sama cewek culun? Setelah diselidiki, ternyata dia suka si Okuda gegara bisa dimanfaatin. What? Liciknya dirimu! Dimanfaatin buat apa? Ternyata buat ngebunuh Koro-sensei. Dia kan bisa buat racun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05.30

Kring kring. Bunyi sebuah jam weker yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur seseorang. Seseorang tersebut meraba-raba mejanya sampai tangannya menyentuh jam weker tersebut. Dia segera melempar jam weker tersebut ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Apalagi kamarnya terletak di lantai 3. Alhasil, jam weker tersebut terjun bebas.

"Hoam," ucapnya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia segera meraba-raba mejanya.

"Lho, jam weker gue kemana?" tanyanya dengan tampang bego. Udah jelas-jelas tadi dia lempar ke jendela-_-.

"Au ah redup(?), mending gue mandi," ucapnya sambil mengambil handuk dan segaram sekolahnya di lemari kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian seragam, dia segera turun ke lantai satu atau lebih tepatnya ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

"Hari ini makan apa, ya?" tanyanya kayak orang alay.

Dia segera mengobrak-abrik kulkas yang ada di depannya.

"Bodo amat, gue masak telor mata kambing(?) aja," ucapnya kemudian bergegas memasak.

Dia mengambil 3 buah telur dari dalam kulkas. Kemudian dimasaknya terlur tersebut sampai meledak—eh maksudnya sampai matang.

Selesai masak, dia menaruh masing-masing telur ke piring-piring yang berbeda. 1 piring mendapat 1 telur.

"Selesai," ucapnya kemudian bergegas pergi ke lantai 2 atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar yang berada di samping kamarnya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar tersebut, dia segera mendorong pintu tersebut secara perlahan sampai ada sedikit celah untuk melihat ke dalam.

Kriet.

Dia pun mengintip. Dia melihat ada seonggok(?) selimut yang besar. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dinding kamar tersebut.

06.15

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

BRAKK

Dengan sekali hentakan, si pengintip tadi mendorong pintu tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Sesuatu yang berada di dalam selimut tadi langsung terduduk karena kaget. Dia segera melihat ke arah suara.

"Kenapa, sih? Lo ngancurin pintu lagi tau!" bentaknya. Sang penghancur pintu tadi memasang wajah masam yang tak enak dilihat. Ada aura membunuh di sekelilingnya.

Si pemilik muka masam segera menengok ke arah jam dinding. Sesuatu yang tadi berada di dalam selimut ikut melirik ke arah apa yang dilirik orang tadi.

06.17

"WTF! Kenapa lo gak bangunin gue?!" tanyanya panik. "Au ah mendung(?), gue kan udah beliin elo jam weker!" bentak orang yang ngancurin pintu.

Au ah ujan, ribet manggil pake nama kayak gini. Oke, author kasih tau, yang ngancurin pintu tuh namanya Sasori. Yang tadi di dalam selimut itu namanya Akashi.

Akashi menengok ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi tidak ada jam weker di mejanya tersebut.

"Lho? Tadi malem gue taro sini kok!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah meja tidak bersalah tersebut.

"Au ah silau, udah sono mandi! Makin lu ngomong, makin bau nih ruangan. Oh iya, panggil gue Nii-san! Gak sopan amat lu jadi adek!" ucap Sasori selaku kakak yang baik(?).

"Iya ah, bawel," ucap Akashi sambil bergegas mandi. Sasori pun pergi dari kamar Akashi menuju kamar yang berada sekitar satu setengah meter di depan kamar Akashi.

Kriet.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan.

Di dalam kamar tersebut ada seorang pria sedang tertidur dengan gaya yang cool di—er, lantai? Gaya tidur keren, kok tidur di lantai?

Sasori memasuki kamar tersebut. Dia menghampiri pemuda tersebut dengan perlahan penuh kasih sayang(?).

Sasori berhenti tepat di samping pemuda tersebut. Kemudian dia berjongkok.

Sasori mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda tersebut secara pelan.

"Karma, bangun," ucap Sasori halus. Karma tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Karena kesal, Sasori pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Karma dengan kekuatan 100 rasen shuriken.

"WOY, BANGUN! KALO KAGAK BANGUN GUE POTONG DUIT JAJAN LU!" teriak Sasori membabi buta.

"Ngg, apaan sih? Gangguin orang tidur aja," ucap Karma sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Liat noh udah jam berapa!" ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding. Karma pun menengok.

06.20

"WHAT! BEGO! KENAPA GAK BANGUNIN DARI TADI!" Karma langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"O'ON! BUKANNYA BANGUN SENDIRI!" pekik Sasori tak mau kalah. Dia kemudian pergi ke ruang makan.

Setelah sampai ke ruang makan, Sasori melihat Akashi yang sedang makan dengan terburu-buru sampai piringnya gak sengaja ketelen.

"Woy! Piringnya jangan ditelen!" pekik Sasori. Dia berlari menghampiri Akashi.

"Au ah pagi! Udah hampir jam setengah tujuh, nih!" pekik Akashi. Dia segera berlari menyambar tasnya kemudian bergegas memakai sepatu.

Saat sudah selesai memakai sepatu, Akashi bergegas keluar rumah, namun kerah baju bagian belakangnya segera ditarik oleh Sasori.

"Oy, tungguin si Karma, noh! Gak adil lo berangkat sendirian!" pekik Sasori. Akashi masih terus berlari padahal daritadi dia gak maju-maju-_-

"Au ah malem, cepetan kek!" pekik Akashi geregetan.

"Woy! Karma, cepetan makannya!" pekik Sasori. Entah sejak kapan Karma sudah pergi ke ruang makan dan Sasori sudah memakai sepatu.

"Iye iye, sabar ngapa," ucap Karma. Sekarang dia sedang makan sambil memakai sepatu(gimana caranya tuh?).

"Dah, yok berangkat," ucap Karma segera berlari. Akashi dan Sasori ikutan berlari.

 **Di perjalanan**

"Woy, gue duluan!" ucap Sasori sambil menarik kerah belakang Karma yang berada di depannya sehingga Karma sekarang berada di belakang Sasori.

"Gue yang duluan!" kini giliran Karma yang yang menarik kerah belakang Sasori. Mereka pun main tarik-tarikkan. Akashi? Oh ternyata dia sudah berada jauh di depan Sasori dan Karma.

"Wah, suek tuh si Akashi! Kejar!" perintah Sasori. Sasori dan Karma segera berlari menyusul Akashi.

Greb

Secara bersamaan, Sasori dan Karma menarik kerah belakang Akashi, Akashi pun jatuh terjungkal sampai guling-guling.

Setelah menjatuhkan Akashi, Sasori dan Karma kembali saling tarik-tarikkan.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memandang trio Aka ini dengan tatapan heran.

"Yes, gue udah sampe! Dah!" ucap Sasori sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah adik-adiknya. Kebetulan sekolah Sasorilah yang paling dekat dengan rumah mereka.

Karena Sasori sudah sampai ke sekolahnya, kini giliran Akashi dan Karma yang saling tarik-tarikkan sampai ke sekolah mereka masing-masing dengan penampilan yang acak kadul.

Kita menghampiri keadaan Sasori.

Sasori tengah berlari ke lantai paling atas. Memang kebetulan kelas Sasori berada di lantai atas, yaitu kelas 12-B.

"Kampret! Kenapa kelas gue mesti di lantai atas, sih?" gerutu Sasori.

Setelah menghadapi berbagai rintangan, Sasori akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya. Dia langsung mendobrak pintu kelasnya.

Brak!

'Krik krik'

Semua murid-murid memandang Sasori. Sasori kicep. Pandangan Sasori beralih ke arah meja guru.

Kosong.

Dia pun mengingat mata pelajaran pertamanya hari ini.

'Bukannya mapel pertama hari ini adalah Biologi? Berarti yang mengajar adalah—'

'—KAKASHI SENSEI! TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Mestinya gue gak usah buru-buru!'

Tatapan Sasori berubah menjadi ngenes.

"Danna kenapa, un?" ucap seorang bishounen berambut kuning terang sambil menghampiri Sasori. Dia adalah sahabat Sasori, Deidara.

Sasori tidak bergeming. Deidara menempelkan punggung tangannya ke arah kening Sasori.

"Danna sakit, un?" tanya Deidara. Sasori masih diam.

'Nih anak kerasukan kali, un' batin Deidara.

Deidara segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sasori.

'1... 2... 3!'

"DANNA! SADARLAH DANNA, UN!" teriak Deidara tepat di depan kuping Sasori. Karena kaget, Sasori langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

"Danna kenapa sih, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku dimana? Kau siapa? Aku siapa?"

Plak!

Deidara menampar pipi Sasori sampai kepala Sasori terbentur kaki meja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Danna jangan mendramatisir suasana deh, un!" ucap Deidara kesal. Sasori mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kenapa sih, Dei?" tanya Sasori. "Lho ngapain nampar pipi gue yang mulus ini? Lo mau bayarin biaya operasi plastik gue kalau seandainya pipi gue ancur?" tanya Sasori narsis. Deidara sweatdrop.

"Au ah sore!" Deidara meninggalkan Sasori lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Sasori menghampiri tempat duduk yang berada di samping Deidara.

"Ngapain duduk di sini, un?" tanya Deidara sewot.

"Lha, gue kan emang duduk di sini," ucap Sasori sweatdrop. "Oh iya, un. Hehehe, un," tawa Deidara sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Danna udah ngerjain pr, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Pr yang mana?" tanya Sasori santai.

"Pr biologi lha, un," ucap Deidara. Sasori pun memandang ke depan dengan datar.

"Lho, danna kenapa lagi, un?" tanya Deidara sambil melambai-lambikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasori.

"Dei, lu udah ngerjain?" tanya Sasori sambil memasang wajah horror.

"Udah, emangnya kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Mampus, gue belom ngerjain! Eh Dei, pinjem buku pr lu donk!"

Saat Sasori bilang begitu, Kakashi sensei pun masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou, murid-murid!" sapa Kakashi sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei," sapa murid-murid.

"Kumpulkan pr kalian yang sensei berikan kemarin."

Nasib Sasori pun berakhir di depan tiang bendera.

Oke, kita lihat keadaan Akashi.

Akashi sedang menuju ke kelasnya dengan mengendap-endap seperti maling ayam.

"Untung kelas gue ada di lantai 1," ucap Akashi sambil cekikikkan.

"Ehm," ucap seseorang dari belakang Akashi.

"Sttsshhh, diam, entar gue ketauan," ucap Akashi sambil menengok ke belakang. Dia masih belum sadar siapa orang yang berdehem tadi.

"EHM!" ucap orang tersebut dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Ah! Gue bilang diem ya di—" ucapan Akashi terpotong setelah dia melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya orang tersebut. Akashi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Lagipula ini kan sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Kenapa kamu masih di luar? Jangan-jangan kamu terlambat, ya?" tanya orang tersebut dengan wajah bak pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"E-eh, sa-saya la-lagi, um, oh iya! Saya lagi mencari dedaunan obat-obatan untuk praktek IPA!" pekik Akashi seketika mendapat ide yang sangat tidak briliant.

"Oh, praktek IPA. Kebetulan sensei punya daun obat langka. Tapi kita harus mengambilnya di ruang BK. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah guru BK.

"Ti-tidak te-terima kasih, sensei," ucap Akashi terbata.

"Ah, tidak usah malu-malu. KAMU HARUS IKUT SENSEI KE RUANG BK! SEKARANG!" pekik sensei tersebut sambil menjewer kuping Akashi sampai ke ruang BK.

Nasib Akashi pun berakhir di ruang BK.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Karma.

"Beh, gue telat. Ngapa gue mesti lari-lari, ya? Gue kan emang sering bolos," ucap Karma mengakui kebiasaan buruknya.

"Kok gue lupa, ya?" Karma asik bermonolog ria sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Karma-kun, kau bolos lagi?" tanya seseorang itu. Karma menengok.

Karma memutar bola matanya.

"Koro-sensei kok ada di sini? Gak ngajar?" tanya Karma to the point tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

"Nurufufufu, Karma-kun, murid-murid sedang ulangan matematika," ucap Koro-sensei.

"Tidak ada ulangan susulan. Berarti nilai ulangan harian matematikamu adalah 'NOL'," lanjut Koro-sensei.

"Lalu?" tanya Karma gak conect.

"Kau akan terkalahkan oleh Asano Gakushuu. Mungkin nilaimu akan turun jika kau terlalu meremehkannya," ujar Koro-sensei. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi kuning belang hijau.

Wajah Karma langsung berubah horor.

"WUAPAH?! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BOLEH TERKALAHKAN! KORO-SENSEI! AKU MAU ULANGAN!" pekik Kama panik. Koro-sensei menatap jam tangannya yang baru saja dia beli di Swiss tadi pagi.

"Owh, maaf waktu habis. Lalu, 'tidak ada ulangan susulan'," ucap Koro-sensei sambil menekankan kata yang diberi tanda kutip.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Karma pun hanya bisa nangis bombay dan pundung di dekat tong sampah.

Nasib Karma berakhir di dekat tong sampah sambil menangis ria.

 **TBC**

 **What? Apa-apaan ini? OOC parah! Beh! Garing amat! Au ah salju!*ngacir***

 ***tiba-tiba balik lagi***

 **Oh iya, jangan lupa review fanfic gaje ini, ya!*terbang bareng Koro-sensei***


End file.
